Secrets in the Well
by Corrie MikoRyo
Summary: Corrie and Naomi are two normal girls who are transported to feutal Japan through a well. How will they get back home? And what happens when Corrie is mistaken for someone else and Naomi begins to have jealously issues?
1. Peanut Butter Cookies and a Phone Call

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. There happy? I am. Okay, this is my first fanfic. So yeah. The extra characters are taken credit for by my friend and me. Please review. I hope you like it. -

**Bold=Actions** _Italic=Thoughts_  
  
Secrets in the Well  
Part One: Kohana  
Peanut Butter Cookies and a Phone Call.  
  
By: Corrie MikoRyo (Kristin)  
  
"Hush child. Close your eyes, I will be here when you wake. Hush child there's no need to be afraid. I'll be here. I'll be near-"Corrie stopped singing and started humming the rest.  
  
She carefully measured the sugar, eggs, and milk in a large mixing bowl. Then began beating the mixture with a large spoon.  
  
"What are you making?" A finger reached into the bowl.  
  
"Shawn!" Corrie gently hit her older brother's hand with her wooden spoon. He withdrew his hand and leaned against the counter next to her. "For your information," She informed her brother. "I'm making peanut butter cookies."  
  
"Oh." He stuck his finger in the bowl but this time managed to grab a bit.  
  
"Shawn!" He laughed as he walked away licking his finger.  
  
Corrie sighed then grabbed the container of flour. Just then the phone rang. She jumped spilling flour all over her black shirt. _Ugg!_ She thought angrily. She slammed the container down on the counter angrily. Brushing herself off as best as she could she snatched up the black cordless phone and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Talk to me." She answered still unsuccessfully brushing the white powder off her clothes.  
  
"That's a polite way to answer the phone." The voice answered back. Corrie smiled.  
  
"Sorry Naomi. I'm just a little irritated. That's all. So are we still on for today?"  
  
"Yeah." Naomi answered.  
  
"Remember-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. By the front doors of the church at one right?"  
  
"You actually remembered?" Corrie was amazed.  
  
Naomi growled. "Yes. I remember. So I'll see you there at one."  
  
"Okay." Corrie said. She heard a click on the other line and shut her phone off too. She looked down at her flour covered clothes and the bowl of cookie dough. _Better start baking_. She sighed.


	2. The Well

Secrets in the Well

Part one: Kohana

The Well

_Shoot! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!_ Corrie quickly peeked at her watch as she rushed into the parking lot of the church. She continued to race through the lot up to the front doors. Upon reaching the church entrance, she leaned against a brick pillar that was stationed in front of the foyer doors.

"And you were teasing me about remembering?" A voice snapped. Corrie looked up to see a familiar figure emerging from the shadows of the other pillar.

Corrie held up her hand. "I can…explain." She stumbled. "Just let…me…catch my…breath first."

"I'll wait." The girl said coldly. "It had better be good." Her long brown hair fluttered in the wind. Her tall figure was stiff. She was tapping her foot with her arms crossed tightly.

When Corrie regained her breath, she stood up straighter. "I was baking cookies and I was just opening the flour container when you called. The flour spilled all over my shirt, so I had to change into this." Corrie indicated to her black shirt. It had long sleeves that flared out. It was pulled down over Corrie's shoulders so her shoulders were revealed. Under the black shirt was a red tank top. All that could be seen of the tank top were the red straps.

Naomi raised her eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes umm, no, err, umm…cookie?" Corrie pulled a bag of cookies out of her backpack. She pulled a cookie out of the bag and held it out to Naomi.

Naomi shrugged. "Why not." She took the cookie. Corrie breathed a sigh of relief. "You're lucky," Naomi said biting into the cookie. "The cookies saved your butt."

Corrie grinned. "I know. That's why I brought them" Naomi raised her eyebrow again. "And because I know you like them." Corrie finished hurriedly. She grinned.

Naomi shook her head. "Corrie, you are something else."

"I know." Naomi rolled her eyes and took another bite of her cookie. Corrie clapped her hands together. "So, what should we do?" Naomi shrugged. "Well let's not just stand here."

Corrie picked up her backpack and slung it over her right shoulder. Naomi licked her fingers. "There's really no place to go." She observed flatly.

"Aww come on Naomi. That's what exploring is all about."

"It's about going nowhere?"

"No. It's about going somewhere no one has ever gone before." Corrie stated dramatically. She stretched her arms out. "Finding new things. You know."

"Aww shut it with the drama." Corrie pouted. "Okay let's just go," Naomi looked around. "Umm, this way." Naomi pointed. She started walking around the right side of the church.

"Drama." Corrie said under her breath. "I'm not dramatic." She followed Naomi down the hill and around the corner of the church. "I am so not dramatic." Corrie continued.

"What's that you're mumbling about Corrie?" Naomi stopped and turned around.

"Nothing." Corrie said. She raised her gaze. She squinted her eyes. "What's that?" Corrie asked.

"What's what?"

Corrie pointed past Naomi. "That." Naomi turned around to see a pile of stones. "That's so cool!"

Naomi grabbed Corrie's shoulders and shook her. "Corrie, Snap out of it. You're obsessing over a pile of rocks."

"That's not just any rock pile Naomi." Corrie marveled.

"Oh crap. Here we go again."

Corrie started walking towards the pile. "Come on!" Naomi shook her head then ran to catch up with Corrie.

"Corrie, I'm telling you. It's just a stupid pile of rocks!" She yelled. "Hello? Corrie? Rocks, a big pile of rocks. Corrie are you listening to me? It's just a," Naomi stopped. "Well!?" Corrie stopped next to her.

She looked at Naomi. "See?" She walked closer.

"How odd." Naomi said puzzled. "I don't remember this being here." She stepped up to the well and looked over the edge. "I wonder if there's any water in it."

Corrie's smile widened. "Let's check!" She set her backpack down next to the well.

"I don't know if…" Naomi started but Corrie was already leaning over the wall of the well. "Be care…"

"Ahh!" Corrie screamed as the part of the wall she was leaning on crumbled and she fell head first into the well.

"Ful." Naomi leaned over the well being careful not to fall in. "Corrie!" She yelled into the well. The well repeatedly imitated her urgent call.


	3. The Monk and the Dog

Secrets in the Well

Part One: Kohana

The Monk and the Dog

Corrie fell for what seemed like eternity. _When am I going to hit the bottom?_ She wondered. Suddenly her fall seemed to strangely slow. She landed on her stomach with a soft thud. _Odd._ She thought.

When Corrie looked up, she saw that the top of the well was a lot closer than she had originally thought.

_I couldn't have fallen that short distance in the amount of time I was falling._ Corrie was still pondering her strange fall when she heard a voice that wasn't Naomi's.

"Hey, I smell something!" A voice said. A tall figure jumped into the well and stood in front of Corrie. Corrie huddled against the wall in fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Corrie! Corrie!" Naomi called for the quadrillionth time. Still no answer. "Well!" Naomi huffed. "If that's the way you're going to be then…" Naomi thought for a moment. "Then I'll just have to come down there and get you!" Naomi shuffled to the edge of the well. "You owe me big time for this Corrie." She whispered. Then jumped into the well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shadowed figure stood still in front of Corrie. Its bright amber eyes staring down at her. She could see a silver shine in his hair and white canine ears poking out of his silver hair on top of his head.

"Well I'm not in Kansas anymore." Corrie breathed.

"Who are you?" A male voice demanded. "Where did yoh…" The male was cut off as he slammed into the hard packed earth.

Corrie squinted her eyes to get a better look at the figure on top of the boy.

The figure looked at her. "Corrie!"

Corrie raised an eyebrow. "Naomi?"

The girl nodded her head vigorously. "Yep. It's me."

"Inuyasha are you okay?" A male voice yelled. Corrie and Naomi looked up to see yet another male looking down at them. Inuyasha lay twitching under Naomi.

He growled. This Inuyasha character stood up quickly knocking Naomi off his back. He stared angrily at her. Naomi's face suddenly brightened.

"Ears!" She cried. She grabbed Inuyasha's ears. Twink, Twink

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Naomi and threw her out of the well. Then he turned and looked at Corrie.

She waved cautiously at Inuyasha. "Umm…hi?"

"When I'm done with you you're not going to be able to feel a single bone in your body!" Inuyasha threatened. Corrie sat cowering on the floor.

Just then, they heard a scream. slap "Pervert!" Inuyasha sighed. He grabbed Corrie around the waist and jumped out of the well.

Corrie blinked into the sun. When she regained her eyesight, she saw Naomi with her hands on her hips glowering down at a fairly cute male dressed in purple attire. He was rubbing a red spot on his cheek.

Upon seeing Corrie, he quickly put his charm back on.

"You dim-witted monk!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell was that?" The monk looked at Inuyasha ashamed. Corrie stared at the monk. Naomi gasped.

"Ears!" She ran to Inuyasha and jumped on his back twink, twink

"Ahh!" The monk smiled. Corrie tilted her head as she looked at the monk. "Miroku, get her off, get her off!" Inuyasha was trying to shake Naomi off but to no avail. Miroku stood up. He walked over to them and started laughing. Corrie smiled then stood up. It was not until then that she saw Miroku's staff. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Hey monk! She's got your staff." Miroku turned around. He saw Corrie handling the staff curiously. He looked back to Inuyasha.

"It's not everyday a girl is curious about your staff." He walked over to Corrie.

"It's not everyday you have a pathetic wench hanging from your ears." Inuyasha growled painfully.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Naomi yelled. She pulled harder.

"Ahh!" He yelled. He was finally able to shake Naomi off. They heard a commotion and looked out into the field.

"Give it back!" Miroku was chasing Corrie around the field. Miroku looked mad but it was quite obvious he was enjoying it. Corrie skidded to a stop and turned around. Miroku was unable to stop himself and ran into Corrie. He fell on top of her. They rolled around fighting over Miroku's staff.

"Sickening." Inuyasha said.

"I agree." Naomi put in.

"Nobody asked you!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"I asked me!" Naomi yelled back. Corrie and Miroku stopped fighting and sat up. Miroku clasped Corrie's hands in his.

"Corrie," he started. "Will you bear m..." Miroku was cut off when a large mud ball hit him in the face.

"Shut it monk!" Inuyasha yelled wiping off his hands. Corrie started laughing and stood up. Naomi laughed.

"You looked so dumb!" She exclaimed. Miroku wiped the dirt off his face. His eyes grew wide at the nice view he had. He smiled.

"Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Stupid wench." Naomi stared at him.

"You wanna say that again?" She challenged. Inuyasha crossed his arms. Not wanting to be left out Miroku stood up.

"Bicker, bicker, fight fwah!" Corrie's eyes shot open in shock. Something or rather someone had groped her butt. Corrie slowly turned her head to look at Miroku. The monk started whistling. Corrie looked at the staff lying near her feet. She picked it up. Fuming she hit him over the head with it.

"Ah!" He yowled in pain. He rubbed his head. His cries eventually subdued to mire whines.

Inuyasha and Naomi started to laugh. "Nice going monk!" Inuyasha laughed. Corrie tossed the staff aside.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" She apologized.

"That's a first." Inuyasha observed. Miroku stood up.

"Hug!" Corrie exclaimed sweetly. She wrapped her arms around Miroku's torso. Bewildered he hugged her. His hand began to travel down, down, down…

"Ah!" Slap Miroku rubbed his red cheek.

"Don't press your luck."


	4. Arguments

Secrets in the Well

Part one: Kohana

Arguments

Corrie crossed her arms. "Okay, as much as I like being here we need to go home."

"Aww, com'on Corrie!" Naomi complained. "We just got here. Can't we stay a little longer?" Corrie shook her head. "Please Corrie?" Naomi walked over to the redhead and shoved her face close to Corrie's. "Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"No Naomi, We have to go home." Corrie shook her head again and closed her eyes. "The puppy-dog pout is not going to work this time Naomi." She started walking towards the well. She turned around noticing Naomi wasn't following. "Naomi!" She stalked back to Naomi and grabbed her arm. "Com'on!" She pulled Naomi towards the well.

"Can't we stay longer?" Naomi protested.

"No. We have to go."

"Inuyasha. We should do something." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Let 'em go." He growled. "It's no use dragging them around anyway."

"What did you say?" Naomi shot a venomous glare at Inuyasha. Corrie restrained the violent girl.

"Naomi!" Corrie pulled Naomi to the wall of the well.

Miroku walked over to the girls. He took Corrie's free hand in his. "I wish there was a way you both could stay." Corrie smiled

"I know, but we have to go home." She pulled her hand away and turned towards Naomi. "Ready?" Naomi growled.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naomi asked hoping Corrie would reconsider.

"Of course it's going to work. But we won't know until we try." Naomi looked at her friend curiously. It was situations like these that Corrie could be unpredictable. Corrie smiled. "After you." She said.

Naomi eyed her carefully. "No. There is no way I am going first! This is your idea. You go first."

"I got us here. You get us out!" Corrie shouted back.

Naomi crossed her arms. "No." She stated simply.

Corrie shrugged. "Okay, if that's the way you want to be then so be it." Corrie gave Naomi a little shove.

"Ahh!" Naomi yelled as she lost her balance. She tumbled into the well, but not before grabbing Corrie's shirtsleeve. They both fell and landed on the floor of the well with a thud. "Get off me!" Naomi cried. She shoved Corrie off her stomach and sat up. "I told you we shouldn't have done this!"

"Well sorry!" Corrie yelled standing up. "I thought maybe it would let us go home!"

"Why go home? We can have real adventure here!"

"Maybe because we know the area and won't get lost there!"

Naomi stood up. "Oh please. You said yourself exploring is going where no one has ever gone before!"

Corrie pondered this for a moment. "True."

"So let's go exploring!" Naomi started climbing up a vine that was growing on the side of the well.

Corrie grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her off the vine. "While we're at it," She started. "I have another bone to pick with you."

"What?" Naomi asked a little irritated. She crossed her arms.

"About me being dramatic. I am not dramatic!"

"Corrie! Wake up and smell the coffee!" Naomi grabbed Corrie's shoulders and shook her. "You are dramatic."

"Am not!" Corrie pouted.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked over the side of the well. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha.

"No, we are not bringing them along!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, they have nowhere else to go." Miroku said quietly. They watched the bickering girls.

"No! I am not going to listen to them fight all day everyday!"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I have to listen to you fight. Sometimes with me. It will be refreshing to hear a feminine voice." Miroku looked over the side of the well again at the girls. Naomi was standing with her arms crossed staring at Corrie as Corrie waved her arms in front of Naomi. Miroku smiled. "Two feminine voices."

Inuyasha hit Miroku. "Shut up ya pervert."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too times infinity!"

"Hey no fair! You can't use infinity!"

"I just did."

"No fair!"

"Hey! Don't poke me!"

"You don't touch me! Hey!"

Miroku shook his head. "Oh boy."

"Stop!"

"You stop!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: It goes on like that for a while. :) So how is it? Please R&R!


	5. Sesshomaru’s Realization

Secrets in the Well

Part one: Kohana

Sesshomaru's Realization

The group was headed down a narrow beaten down path in the middle of the forest when Naomi suddenly stopped.

"What are you stopping for, wench?" Her body stiffened.

"Something's not right." She answered Inuyasha. He growled.

"What would you know?" He turned and glared at her. "You're just a stupid girl."

She shot him a nasty glare. "And that makes my senses weaker?" She sniffed the air. "Something is defiantly here."

"You're just imagining it." Inuyasha said. He crossed his arms. Then started sniffing the air. "Wait,"

"You should listen to the girl halfbreed."

Inuyasha whirled around. "Sesshomaru." He growled.

Corrie looked at Miroku. "Who's that?"

"That's Sesshomaru." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha's half brother." Naomi looked at Inuyasha.

"You have a brother?

"No!" He denied. "He is NOT my brother!" Corrie's face grew sad. She cautiously walked over to Inuyasha and sympathetically placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to deny the fact that," Inuyasha shoved her. Corrie staggered backwards.

"Inuyasha!" Naomi yelled. Corrie ran and hid behind Miroku. She peeked out from behind him.

"Blood is thicker than water!" Inuyasha lunged at her. Naomi grabbed his hair.

"Stop!"

Sesshomaru surveyed the scene from afar. All the while watching Corrie.

"She's back." He muttered. "And more powerful than before." Naomi was trying to keep Inuyasha away from Corrie while Miroku tried reasoning with him.

Sesshomaru briefly glanced at Inuyasha but set his eyes back on Corrie.

"She is still compassionate like she was." He smiled in realization. "If she knew her powers she would have already put that halfbreed back in his place…like she did me."

========Flashback========

"Sesshomaru!" A voice yelled angrily.

From his perch in a tree, Sesshomaru looked down to see a young woman of fifteen.

Her red shoulder length hair whipped around her white face. When it glinted in the sun, there was an orange shimmer. However, her emotions came from her eyes. They were a deep penetrating forest green. She was beautiful.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled louder. He gracefully jumped down from his perch and landed in front of her.

She staggered back in shock but quickly regained her composure. "Sesshomaru, "She started. "Your request,"

"Did you do it?" He interrupted.

"No." She replied softly. Sesshomaru growled and turned away.

She was angry again. "If there's one thing I can't do," She yelled. "It's to kill a child"

"He's not a child." Sesshomaru corrected. He slowly turned around. "He's a demon. Nothing but a stupid halfbreed." The girl's eyes blazed.

"No matter demon or halfbreed. He's a child. Nothing can change that." Sesshomaru was angry now.

"Do you know how dangerous he can be when grown?" He growled at her as she stared into his eyes. He felt as though she could see into his soul.

"Yeah." She hissed. "He'll be like you." Anger welled up inside Sesshomaru.

"He's not like me!" He shoved the girl. She slammed into a tree. "Never will be like me!" He hadn't meant to do that. Not to her at least. The girl moaned.

"Kohana I…I…" Sesshomaru reached out to touch Kohana.

She was sitting on her knees crouched over with her face almost touching the ground. Her arms were wrapped across her middle. "Leave me alone." Kohana snarled. Sesshomaru was suddenly thrown against a large tree. He shook his head.

_No!_ He thought. _She placed a barrier around herself. I, I can't go near her._ He looked at her. Kohana was rocking back and forth on her heels.

Sesshomaru turned so his back was facing Kohana. _What have I done?_

Many of her spells hurt, but this was by far the worst. It wasn't physical pain. He could handle that. This was emotionally pain. The knowledge that she was hurt and that he had caused it. It tore him apart. He heard a sniff.

"Sess, Sesshomaru?" He quickly turned at the sound of her voice. "I forgive you." Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief. This girl could forgive the fiercest beast and he not even a flea.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask if the barrier was gone. She could somehow sense it and answered his unasked question. "It's gone." He crawled over to her.

"I'm sorry, really I am, I didn't mean," She placed her hand gently on his lips.

"Hush," She whispered. "I know." Her hand moved gently from his lips to his cheek. Sesshomaru placed his hand over Kohana's. She kissed him tenderly then she sank down so that her head was even with his chest. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her petite body. He thought for a while.

"Kohana?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" She pulled herself closer to him. He thought for a moment.

"Care, I guess. A lot. About things, people."

"It's called love." She answered.

"Is that why you didn't kill Inuyasha? And why you interfere with my fights?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru hesitated before continuing. "Can you," He gulped. "Can you teach me to love?" She lifted her head off his chest and stared at him with her green eyes. _Have I said the wrong thing?_ Sesshomaru thought. _Maybe she can't. _

Kohana smiled. "Yes Sesshomaru. I will teach you to love."

========Present Day========

"Kohana." Sesshomaru looked back at the group.

"I dare you to say that to my face!" Inuyasha was chasing Corrie.

"Ahh!"

"Inuyasha!" Naomi yelled. "You've gone mad!"

"No," Miroku replied. "He's always like this."

Naomi crossed her arms. "Great."

"All I said was," Corrie gasped. "Maybe you should learn to love your brother."

_Yes,_ Sesshomaru thought. _That's her. _

"He's not my brother!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. _He killed her once. I'm not going to let him kill her again._

Sesshomaru took one graceful leap and landed in between Corrie and Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.

Corrie stopped behind Sesshomaru and grabbed his kimono.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled. Corrie opened her eyes.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She thought to herself.

Miroku was frozen in place with his mouth gawking open.

"What are you waiting for monk?" Naomi slapped him. "Do something!"

Corrie let go of Sesshomaru. As she tried to run away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She struggled to get away.

"You heard her!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let her go!"

Miroku nodded dumbly in agreement. Naomi slapped him again.

Ignoring his brother Sesshomaru looked at Corrie. "Do you remember me?"

"No!" She was still trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Do you remember me?" He forcefully repeated. Corrie looked at him.

Everything around them started to fade. She was in the forest alone with Sesshomaru only, he was younger. She shut her eyes tightly.

"No! I don't remember anything!"

Sesshomaru smirked. _She's in denial._ "Then I have no use for you."

"Corrie!" Miroku finally started running towards them.

Sesshomaru let go of Corrie. She sank to the ground. With that, Sesshomaru started walking away.

"When Miroku reached Corrie he gathered her up in his arms. She leaned against him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru turned around. "I wish not to fight halfbreed." As he continued on his way, he yelled over his shoulder. "Someday you will remember me Kohana!" Then he was gone.

Inuyasha turned around to see a shivering figure in Miroku's arms and her friend stroking her head. "Is that you, Kohana?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

yea! another chapter! I know the begining was a little boring but I had to get some of that kind of stuff out of the way ya know. This is where the plot really starts to go. I know, Miroku gets slapped in this chapter. cry It makes me sad. Corrie: Naomi why did you have to slap him? WHY? Okay, I admit Naomi can be evil sometimes but she means well ::koff:: I think. ::koff:: So yeah thankies for reading please R&R!


End file.
